This invention relates to an eyeglass storage device and, in particular, to an eyeglass storage device that is convertible into an eyeglass case or a stand for holding a pair of eyeglasses.
Typically, eyeglass wearers store their eyeglasses in an eyeglass case when not in use, such as overnight or for convenient travel. Eyeglass stands are also used by wearers and commercially available as an alternative means of storing eyeglasses that allows ease in locating to and accessing eyeglasses. Wearers who enjoy both storage options are burdened with the expense and maintenance of both devices.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a storage device that functions as both an eyeglass case and an eyeglass holder. The present invention facilitates the use and transport of eyeglass cases and holders by offering an easy to use device superior to traditional devices. Additionally, it saves eyeglass wearers the expense of purchasing separate devices to meet both needs and lessens the burden of keeping track of more than one eyeglass storage device. The invention is especially practical for travel when a wearer""s baggage space is limited.
The present invention relates to a storage device that functions as both an eyeglass case and an eyeglass holder. It comprises a first container member and second container member that are pivotably joined together to form a housing in a closed position or a pair of open housings when pivoted to an open position. The housing is generally defined to accommodate a pair of eyeglasses for storing or holding them.
At least one of the container members has a pivotable wall or lid. By adjusting this pivotable wall, the container member interchanges from a closed to an open position. Thus, when the invention is set as an eyeglass case, pivoting the pivotable wall or lid opens part of the eyeglass case and eyeglasses may be inserted or removed through this opening. The pivotable wall may overlap an edge or perimeter of the exterior side of the other container member.
When the pivotable wall is adjusted to place the container member into an open position, first and second container members can be pivoted at their joinder to provide two open housings. Either or both of the open housings are suited to hold a pair of eyeglasses. When the storage device is in the closed position it functions as an eyeglass case; when in the open position it functions as an eyeglass holder or stand. In this way, the invention switches between being an eyeglass case and an eyeglass holder.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a storage device that functions as both an eyeglass case and an eyeglass holder and is relatively easy to manipulate for purposes of converting from one to the other. Other advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a perusal of the following detailed description of a presently preferred embodiments taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.